WTNY-FM
'''WTNY-FM is a commercial FM radio station licensed to serve the New York metropolitan area. The station is owned by WTNYCorporation. The transmitter is located atop the Empire State Buliding, and studios are located at 620 8th Avenue New York. The history of the 97.1 frequency goes back to 1949, when experimental station W2XWG came on the air in 1940 on 42.6 MHz. That station became W51NY when it moved to 45.1 MHz. On September 22, 1944, W51NY began commercial operations as WTNY-FM. After several frequency and call letters changes, WTNY-FM was established at 97.1 by 1949. It usually simulcast WNBC's AM programming. In 1954, it changed its call letters to WRCA-FM (reflecting NBC's then-parent company, RCA), but reverted to WTNY-FM in 1960 following the sale of the station to WTNYCorporation. WTNY-FM played classical music in the 1950s; it later switched to pop music. By the 1970s, it was playing a pop-rock format. Beginning on October 8th, 1973, the station began it's news/talk format. The station airs a entirely locally produced news/talk format. It is an affiliate of Independent Radio News. WTNY's Breaking news policy WTNYCorporation's policy for major breaking news events has a priority list. With national news, the correspondent first records a "generic minute" summary (for use by all IRN affilates, WTNYRadio stations and WTNYTelevision channels) and then priority is to report on WTNY-FM, then on the TNT Newsworld and TNT Headline News and onto any other programmes that are on air. For overseas news, first a "generic minute" is recorded, then reports are to TNT Newsworld, then the reporter talks to any other programmes that are on air. Programming News * News bulletins every half-hour (5 minutes on the hour, 3 minutes on the half-hour); * Extended news bulletins at 5am (10 minutes), 6am (6 minutes), 7am (6 minutes), 8am (6 minutes), 12pm (10 minutes), 4pm (6 minutes), 5pm (6 minutes), 6pm (10 minutes), 10pm (10 minutes) and 12am (10 minutes) * Sports news headlines after the news on the hour (1 minute) and at 33 past the hour (2 minutes) * Traffic and Weather after every news bulletin * Business news updates weekdays after the news at 5am, 6am, 7am, 8am, 9am, 12pm, 1pm, 4pm, 5pm, 7pm and 10pm Weekdays * 5am - First Edition News, sport and business. * 5:30am - Dawn Traders with Brian Gregory A first look at the Business News, First look on the Front-pages of newspapers, market reports from Wall Street and overseas as well as deatailed look at currencies and bond markets. The show always ends with an business diary. * 6am - Breakfast Cameron Redhead with the news, sport, weather and money news. Plus travel updates * 9am - Wayne Rippon The full morning service of news and debate, and between 9.00 and 10.00 the WTNY phone-in and after 10.00 the big interview of the day and at 11.15 a documentary about life in America * 12pm - Midday Martin Widlake with news from around the world, interviews, plus all the latest business, sports and weather, including at 12.35pm Tim Jeffers with Moneycheck - Your guide to personal finance and at 12.47pm Entertainment News from Lucy Derham * 1pm - Nick Murphy on WTNY Big stories and Big names including at 1.05pm Nick's guest of the day and at 2.45pm Entertainment news * 3pm - Robyn Cumingham Nationwide The day's news with trafic reports to help you on your journey home * 6pm - Richard Carlton's Evening Edition Your evening news magazine that sums up your day and starts off your evening including at 6.33pm - Sportsdesk * 6.45pm - Market Trends A review of the days financial news and the NYSE and NASDAQ closing report * 7pm - Newsdesk Ron Sanders with a full news roundup including at 7.20 the main business news of the day * 7.30pm - Doug Murray with news from around the world, interviews, plus all the latest sports and weather * 10pm - The Newshour Ron Sanders with a comprehensive look at the news, opinions and views from around the world including at 10.15pm - The Financial World Tonight and at 10.33pm - Sportsdesk * 11pm - After Hours Scott Matthews sets tomorrow's agenda today. Including at 11.30 a full roundup of the day's sport * 1am - Up All Night: News, Features, Analysis and Interviews all night long with Clive Dunn Weekends: * 5am - First Edition News, sport and business. * 6am - Breakfast Rick Riverhead with the news, sport, weather and money news. Plus travel updates * 9am - Rob Bowne The full morning service of news and debate, and between 9.00 and 10.00 the WTNY phone-in and after 10.00 the big interview of the day. * 12pm - Weekend Edition Daniel Lawrence with weekend news. Including a preview of the day's sporting events and features on environment, health, conservation, science and film and video reviews * 4pm - Stuart Baker Nationwide The day's news with trafic reports to help you on your journey home * 7pm - Newsdesk Geoff Moore with a full news roundup including at 7.20 the main sports news of the day * 7.30pm - Vincent Ross with news from around the world, interviews, plus all the latest sports and weather * 10pm - The Newshour Diane Crooker with a comprehensive look at the news, opinions and views from around the world including at 10.33pm - Sportsdesk * 11pm - After Hours Weekend Diane Crooker sets tomorrow's agenda today. Including at 11.30 a full roundup of the day's sport * 1am - Up All Night: News, Features, Analysis and Interviews all night long with Stephen Dickins On-air staff Presenters *Diane Crooker *Vincent Ross *Stephen Dickins *Stuart Baker *Geoff Moore *Rick Riverhead *Rob Bowne *Daniel Lawrence *Brian Gregory *Wayne Rippon *Martin Widlake *Nick Murphy *Robyn Cumingham *Richard Carlton *Doug Murray *Ron Sanders *Scott Matthews *Clive Dunn News anchors *Matthew Hookney *Russell Craftwood *Sam Gregors *Emma Donaldson *Katy Radley *Tim Norris *Holly Weatherfield *Peter Chems *Alex Birks *Ron Sanders *Robyn Cumingham *Laura Greene *Howard Hodges *Nicholas Howard, *Jason Van Dyke *Aaron Foster *Dawn Curnow Traffic reporters (shared with WNIS-AM) *Jim Norton *Ian Redfield *Hugh Austen *Helen Morris *Fiona Knight *Annie Sinatra *Nick Joyce *Craig Partridge *Claire Blackhead *Henry King *Ryan Murphy Category:News radio stations Category:Talk radio stations Category:New York (state) Category:New York Category:IRN affiliates Category:WTNYCorporation Category:WTNYRadio Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:AccuWeather Radio affiliates Category:97.1 FM